


upon the duelists' rose

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Revolutionary Girl Utena References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: emotions of the duel, how the tempers run on the dueling rose. (a mood study of what it is like during duels)[includes references to touga's second duel song in the first arc and one of juri's duel songs)





	upon the duelists' rose

Conviction of the world

Of a word  
A phrase

Turning of the phrase, the century, the millennium

The endless, the eternal

A flash and a bang! The firefly star, it glows

Fades

matched ideals  
Equals in ignorance

There are two  
There is one of   
Me 

The torus of the plane  
The parallels of the game

Magic, the theater  
Magical, the romance

Romance: a fantastical ideal ungrounded in reality

Chandelier castle


End file.
